student_card_pack_opening_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
All Cards by ID
Here is a list of every card in the game (as of 1.2.1) by it's card ID. Contents Basic Set: 1 to 25 Extended Set: 26 to 52 Achievement: 53 to 76 Shadow Set: 77 to 104 Murky Set: 105 to 136 Teacher Set: 137 to 163 Skat Set: 164 to 192 Fingers: 193 to 197 List # Formal Young Tom Purcell (Black) # Formal Rex Page (Black) # Formal Alec Gucci (Black) # Formal Lachlan Setina (Black) # Formal Young Brendan Fry (Blue) # Formal Chris Doherty (Blue) # Formal Tim Beare (Blue) # Formal Han Nguyen (Blue) # Formal Old Brendan Fry (Cyan) # Formal Old Tom Purcell (Cyan) # Formal Carol Hogan (Cyan) # Formal Rena Ding (Cyan) # Angry Brendan Fry (Green) # Creepy James Pearce (Green) # Gang Malachy Pawlus (Green) # Sneaky Lachlan Setina (Green) # Ultimate Rumi Espinosa (Red) # Deranged Rumi Espinosa (Red) # Elderly Tyler Gwin (Red) # Formal Man (Red) # Creepy Isaac Zerihan (Gold) # Woody Jacob Gough (Gold) # Cool Rumi (Gold) # Formal Maui Dragwidge (Gold) # Young Malachy Pawlus (Platinum) # Formal Thomas Glover (Black) # Back Seat Strahinja (Black) # Formal Josh Harvey (Black) # Musical Tom Purcell (Black) # Gang Josh Harvey (Blue) # Peepin' Rowan (Blue) # Crim Rielly Grieve (Blue) # Formal Tyler Gwin (Blue) # Stoned Tom Purcell (Cyan) # Sexy Rumi Espinosa (Cyan) # Formal Rielly Grieve (Cyan) # Blurry Michael (Cyan) # Gang Ayden Callus (Green) # Clout Tom Purcell (Green) # Sneaky Tom Purcell (Green) # Sleepy Malachy Pawlus (Green) # Sleepy Rumi Espinosa (Red) # Thug Tyler Gwin (Red) # Tech Tyler Gwin (Red) # Gang James Pearce (Red) # Gang Rumi Espinosa (Gold) # Gang Tom Purcell (Gold) # Camping Malachy Pawlus (Gold) # Young Rumi Espinosa (Gold) # Cursed Hazel Pigrum (Platinum) # Cory Josh Harvey (Platinum) # Damp Dick Declan (Double Platinum) # Super Alec Gucci (Achievement) # Formal Nick Costanzo (Achievement) # Ben Cod Business Card (Achievement) # Birthday Tom Purcell (Achievement) # Formal Dora Tsoukas (Achievement) # The Bin (Achievement) # Mr. Blue (Achievement) # Cory Bottle (Achievement) # Transformer Speaker (Achievement) # Three Spark Plugs (Achievement) # Tom's Myki Notes (Achievement) # Rubbing Alcohol (Achievement) # Formal Emma Pollock (Achievement) # Uber Alec Gucci (Achievement) # Zoomed Tom Purcell (Achievement) # Christmas James Pearce (Achievement) # # # # # # # # # Lax Declan Roberts (Black) # Naughty Malachy Pawlus (Black) # Tradie Michael Falzone (Black) # Musical Declan Roberts (Black) # Auto Joseph (Blue) # Styro Rumi Espinosa (Blue) # Blurry Maui Dragwidge (Blue) # Crippled James Pearce (Blue) # Bona Maui Dragwidge (Cyan) # Sideways Declan Roberts (Cyan) # Business Maui Dragwidge (Cyan) # Bona Josh Harvey (Cyan) # Bucket Boy James Pearce (Green) # Soldier Scott Thompson (Green) # Train Tom Purcell (Green) # Sillyboi Sebspeghetironi (Green) # Scuffed Tom Purcell (Red) # Optical Tom Purcell (Red) # Slurping Malachy Pawlus (Red) # Cute Scott Thompson (Red) # Extra Formal Tom Purcell (Gold) # Upgraded Maui Dragwidge (Gold) # Gang Scott Thompson (Gold) # Tradie Rielly Grieve (Gold) # Extra Formal Isaac Johns (Platinum) # Mr. Egg (Spicy) # Extra Cursed Hazel Pigrum (Spicy) # Scuffed Oscar French (Spicy) # Light Hair James Pearce (Black) # Smiling Joseph (Black) # Homeless James Pearce (Black) # Cheeky Maui Dragwidge (Black) # Whack Eyes Rumi Espinosa (Blue) # Reflected Maui Dragwidge (Blue) # Blurred Rielly Grieve (Blue) # Scuffed Robert Quaine (Blue) # Blurred Daniel Ta (Cyan) # Scuffed Smile Gabe (Cyan) # Silly Russia (Cyan) # Sitting Joseph (Cyan) # Vroom Dan Kilfoyle (Green) # Vroom Furkan Denitz (Green) # Cast Acrylic Rielly Grieve (Green) # Gang Gang Seb Mcgrath (Green) # Sitting Maui Dragwidge (Red) # Smash Ready James Pearce (Red) # Scuffed Rex Page (Red) # Musical Rumi Espinosa (Red) # School Shooter Chloe (Gold) # Back Again Malachy Pawlus (Gold) # Beanie Tom Purcell (Gold) # Hood Josh Harvey (Gold) # Shellshock Jacob Gough (Platinum) # Shellshock James Pearce (Platinum) # Extra Scuffed Oscar French (Chilly) # Auto Josh Harvey (Chilly) # Squatting Scott Thompson (Double Platinum) # Hopping Chloe Hildebrand (Platinum) # Sexy Rielly Grieve (Chilly) # Scuffed Declan Roberts (Chilly) # Formal Rob Cust (Black) # Formal Emily Wan (Black) # Formal Will Blakeley (Black) # Formal Aaron Boyle (Black) # Formal Mark Comp (Blue) # Formal Scott Mcdowell (Blue) # Formal Alice Kim (Blue) # Formal Gretel Edwards (Blue) # Formal Charles Marshal (Cyan) # Formal Stephanie Kierce (Cyan) # Formal Pippa Tandy (Cyan) # Formal Adrienne Johnson (Cyan) # Formal David Borg (Green) # Formal Sahara Barlett (Green) # Formal Malisa Govori (Green) # Formal Todd Loftis (Green) # Formal Paul Dooley (Red) # Formal Nick Price (Red) # Formal Martha Cantwell (Red) # Formal Anna Tzalla (Red) # Formal Frank Francesco (Gold) # Shady Adrian Jackson (Gold) # Formal James Kirchner (Gold) # Formal Ashley Dawson (Gold) # Angry Malcom Fretz (Platinum) # Formal Eva Dearaugo (Platinum) # Formal Chris Lovelock (Double Platinum) # Vape Declan Roberts (Black) # Angry Tom Purcell (Black) # PTSD Thea Bosco (Black) # Clout Rumi Espinosa (Black) # Nosey Rumi Espinosa (Blue) # Young Monty Price (Blue) # Scruffy Josh Harvey (Blue) # Happy Strahinja Zivkovic (Blue) # Maccas Spencer Graham (Cyan) # Vape Tom Purcell (Cyan) # Clout Sani Espinosa (Cyan) # Garbage James Pearce (Cyan) # Quick Declan Roberts (Green) # Young Tyler Gwin (Green) # Ascending Tom Purcell (Green) # Lumber Declan Roberts (Green) # Garbage Rumi Espinosa (Red) # Subformal Maui Dragwidge (Red) # Squinty Rumi Espinosa (Red) # Young Seb Mcgrath (Red) # Goofy Tom Purcell (Gold) # Scuffed Strahinja Zivkovic (Gold) # Young Isaac Johns (Gold) # Scuffed Natalie Christie (Gold) # Cool Chris Doherty (Platinum) # Communist Cole Web (Platinum) # Bleeding Declan Roberts (Platinum) # Super Scuffed Oscar French (Lightning) # Spinning Rumi Espinosa (Lightning) # Basic Finger (Object) # Extended Finger (Object) # Teacher Finger (Object) # Shadow Finger (Object) # Murky Finger (Object)